Behind the scenes of Threads
by Anakin David
Summary: May be considered as a PREQUEL to my series "A moment in the life". This one is about how things might have played out between Sam and Jack during "Threads"...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind the scenes of Threads…

Size: 75 Kb  
Category: Romance  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Rating: Teens +  
Warnings: None  
Season/Spoilers: Season 8 – Threads/Moebius II

Summary: Sam and Jack's final act…  
December 2008

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own these characters, just playing with 'em the way I wish TPTB had.

A/N: After a LONG period of silence, this is probably my swan song, and definitely NOT my best. Frustrated as I am, I just don't feel what I used to feel in regards to Stargate. I still love the show because it brought me so many things – amongst which MANY friends – but I finally grew tired on waiting for TPTB to give me the fruits of what *THEY* had seeded…

Many thanks to M for her –as usual- efficient and helpful betaing.

Copyright © Anakin David 2008

:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤

Still sat on the wooden bench in front of the "dream house", Sam stared at Pete's retreating car, a sad but resigned look upon her face. She drew a heavy breath, closed her eyes and tilted up her head. "One mess sorted out, one more to go," she mumbled as she pulled her cell phone from her purse. With only a trace of hesitation, she perused the phone's address book and hit speed dial.

:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤

Jack was just out of the mountain and reaching his car when his cell phone buzzed.

"O'Neill?"

"_Sir, this is Sergeant Harriman, Teal'c has just come back, Sir. A situation has arisen._"

"I'm on my way back down!"

He made a U-turn and jogged back to the entrance as he saw Carter's car coming in from the corner of his eye.

He didn't bother waving for her to hurry. He knew his attitude would speak volumes to her as he disappeared into the bowels of the mountain.

:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤

Jack sat in his office, warily eyeing the pile of folders that grew inexorably despite his best efforts to reduce it. He was trying to digest what had happened in the past few hours.

Daniel was back, the planet was still in one piece despite Anubis's best efforts, and in the end, the Goa'uld had been severely kicked in the butt. There was still Baal –he cringed- unfortunately, but it was unlikely this last power monger would rise from the ashes of the snakehead's now gone galactic empires. The kull warriors were aimless empty cans. Without their master controlling them, the Jaffa were a free nation and it would be a long time before the system lord would be able to recapture even one tenth of his past so called grandeur. His domains had been shattered by the replicators' attack, as well as a good chunk of his fleet. Jack was certain that Baal would make his presence known at some point in the future. But unless the former system lord found some really –really- powerful allies, he doubted he would be much of a threat. Of course, you never knew with those megalomaniac aliens.

Daniel had gone down to the infirmary for a thorough checkup, but Jack had not followed. He had to report the past hours to General Hammond on the phone, or at least give him the broad strokes regarding the couple of dozens of minutes that could have ended the world for good. He knew he was probably going to have to go to Washington with the complete version, though. Carter would tell him if anything came out wrong with Daniel anyway. He sighed and picked the red phone.

"George?"

:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤

Sam left the observation room once Helen Brightman nodded to show her patient was free to go.

She let Daniel dress and then filled him in on the latest events in her and the SGC's life. When she mentioned Selmak's heroic passing and subsequently her Dad's, Daniel just hugged her. Words were unnecessary to convey the sadness he felt at this news. Then Teal'c and Bra'tac came to meet Daniel and they all ended up in the commissary for a much needed meal for the archaeologist and various drinks for Sam and the Jaffa. They were pretty happy and relieved to be able to do so, all very much aware that these trivial moments were to be cherished in the circumstances they'd recently shared.

Now Daniel was showering and changing, getting ready to go back to his life, Teal'c and Bratac were due to return to Dakara shortly to finish straightening things up before Teal'c came back to Earth for a short while.

Sam went to her lab to collect her thoughts. The base was utterly calm and the darkness of her lab, lit only by the soft glow of the various machines and consoles, gave her the kind of comfort she needed. Her Dad's death was really not the issue, even her breaking up with Pete was not. Like before she felt an unusual calm about her private life and actually that *was* the problem… She knew what she had to do, and yet this situation was so foreign to her that she didn't know *how* to proceed. She sighed and stood up. Now was not the time for procrastination.

She went up a few levels to wait for the general to finish his long call in the briefing room. Seeing that he was still on the phone in his office, she stood in front of the picture windows overlooking the Stargate, observing Siler inspecting the device with a small team of techs, her back to the general's office.

The clicking of a door opening behind her startled her a little and she turned to see the general coming toward her with a wan smile.

"Tired?" she asked softly.

"Getting there…" he joked feebly. "What can I do for you, Carter?"

"Sir… I tried to call you earlier but I got your voice mail… I was… I was wondering if I could come over to your place…" she started warily, looking him in the eyes. "There are some things… I need some things…" she stammered then stopped and took a calming breath. "I need to discuss some things with you… off the record… If… Well if it's not too forward of me and if it's…" she was stammering again.

He saved her further trouble. "The house's open, Carter…"

She looked at him sharply. "I tried that once…"

"We won't be interrupted this time," he dismissed. "Miss Johnson…" he looked sideways with a small shrug. "It's over."

Sam kept the "Oh" inside of her mouth but surprise did etch itself upon her face, prompting him to shrug once more.

"A breath of fresh air was all it was," he said, trying to diffuse the sudden tension. "When do you want to come? I know Jacob wouldn't have wanted you to postpone the wedding, but if you just need a bit more time, you have it, you know that?" he asked gently, sadness briefly clouding his eyes.

She shook her head. "It's not about that, Sir… It's been a pretty rough day but I was wondering…"

"I'll leave in 20, I can be home in about an hour. That okay?"

She gave a quick smile of relief. "It's perfect."

"Good, I'll see you then…" he retreated to his office.

"Yes Sir," she replied softly.

:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤

Sam parked her car in his driveway alongside his truck. With a resolute sigh, she got out and locked it as she walked up to his entrance door and rang.

He opened after a few seconds. He was dressed casually, a pair of jeans and a blue sweater with its sleeves rolled up his arms. "Come in," he said with a gesture of his head. "Something to drink?" he asked while leading the way down the short flight of stairs to his living room.

"Water?"

"Ice?"

"No thanks," she said as she looked around his lounge, feeling a bit awkward.

"I'll get it, make yourself comfortable."

Sam sat on the edge of the couch, nervous but resolved. He came back a few moments later, handing her a glass before opening a bottle of beer for himself and tossing the cap on the coffee table.

"I'm all ears," he said waving with his bottle invitingly.

"There's no easy way to start…" she begun, looking anywhere but at him.

"The beginning," he suggested.

"Okay…" she said looking him in the eyes. "I called off the wedding. Pete's probably retrieved his things from my place by now, and I'm thinking of asking for a transfer to Nevada because that's where Cassie is going to be and she needs me now," she blurted out.

Jack's eyebrows threatened to reach his hairline. "Wow! Quite a mouthful!" he said, then amended himself "Sorry… This…" he frowned. "What?"

"I…"

"No, don't…" He sighed. "I know what you said, just… let me process it…"

"Sorry…"

"Stop that."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Being sorry, you don't have to be sorry!" he said, putting his bottle on the coffee table and raising a hand to his brow in frustration. "Look… Carter…"

"Jack it was the right thing to do," she said softly.

He raised his head sharply at the mention of his name, and met her eyes.

"I wasn't in love with him," she resumed. "I was probably in love with what he represented, at least for a while… but not with him…"

They fell silent, both lost in their thoughts.

Eventually, Jack cleared his throat. "You said you wanted a transfer?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Well, that's not entirely related, but yes. I know Cassie's been having a rough ride lately and she needs me… She's a tough kid but not that tough… On the other hand, I could really do with a change. While I was waiting for you to finish your call earlier, I realized that after Anubis's defeat, the threat is pretty much gone. Teal'c's probably going to want to help with the free Jaffa, and Daniel doesn't need the action to be happy…" she looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well that makes two of us, then," he said nonchalantly.

"Two? What do you mean?" she frowned.

"You'll be the first to be informed, too. The phone call was with Hammond…"

"Yes?"

"I told him the whole story of the last few hours and all and then we chitchatted about this and that, like the fact that I'll probably have to go to Washington to make my report to the President and speak before the Joint Chiefs, and well… you know how much I love speeches…"

"And?" she interrupted, slightly annoyed by his rambling.

"And what do you know? It appears that ole' George has had enough…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly alarmed.

"He's retiring. He's offered me the job… Ordered me to the job actually… well... Not exactly ordered but strongly suggested that I take it…"

"But… What about the SGC?"

"General Hank Landry's been assigned to the position, effective this Monday."

"This Monday? Four days?!" she exclaimed.

"Well you know about the Air Force and procrastination..."

"So what now?"

"Well I was given a two week leave as soon as Landry steps at the SGC, to organize my things in Colorado Springs, maybe take a little rest. And then I am to report to DC, get the promotion and start on the new job."

She smiled. "A promotion?"

"Yes, they thought a Brigadier General was not enough for the job. They want a Major General…"

"Congratulations, sir," she said warmly.

His eyes sharpened. "What happened to Jack?"

She blushed furiously.

He looked pensive for a while, frowning. "Well, at least I'll tell you what's going to happen to Jack," he started. "_Jack_ is headed to Minnesota as of Tuesday morning… on his own … or with his friends …" he looked sharply at her.

She smiled slowly, her eyes twinkling.

"Actually, that was something else I meant to ask you…"

He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I could do with a little vacation myself, too… Before moving to Nevada, that is… And…" she grimaced a little, hoping she was not going to sound too corny. "I've never been to Minnesota…"

He smiled cockily. "Wanna hitch a free ride?"

"If it's not too much of an imposition…" she replied jokingly.

Jack stood up. "Actually it's not since we're flying there… You think the boys would want to come?"

"Well I don't want to speak for Daniel, but I still remember Teal'c complaining about mosquitoes…"

"Ah shush!" he said with a dismissive hand. "Teal'c'd never been out in the wild on Earth… He'll live with it now... We can pack a special array of anti-any insect spray for him if that's what it takes!"

Sam giggled, making him smile at her in a way she had seldom seen these past years. She stood up. "I think I should go now… It's late and…"

He stood up too. "Yes… Look I'll talk to the boys tomorrow and make plane reservations for the two of us… that okay?"

"Very much, yes…"

Their eyes met and Sam was surprised to see a new kind of warmth in his.

"You're okay?" he asked in the same voice he had used in that observation room not too long ago.

"I am now, yes…" she said, and she meant it.

:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤


	2. Chapter 2

The rental jeep slowly came to a stop at the back of the small log cabin.

Sam opened the passenger's door, and stepped out, taking in the forest surrounding the house.

Jack grabbed their bags from the cargo area, and came around the car, beckoning her to follow him. "Come on, you'll get a better view in front of the house," he said.

Sam followed him up to the small peer overlooking the pond and took in the view enthralled by the peace the place seemed to be made of.

"I'll bring the bags inside and open the house. Stay there and enjoy," Jack said in a soft voice.

She turned partially catching his eye, and nodded with a small smile as he turned and headed to the cabin.

She resumed her visual exploration of his sanctuary and opened her other senses. A hawk chirped from above, the sound of the trees swaying under the gentle breeze, the unique scent of aging wood mixed with heady aroma of flowers and pine trees, the cool caress of the air on her cheeks,… She closed her eyes and allowed her body to feel.

Jack left their bags next to the fireplace, deciding they would choose their kind of accommodation later. After opening the windows to air the house after weeks of absence, he retrieved the gas tank from the rental. Then he went around the house to fill the generator so they could have a chance for at least one or two hot showers in the morning.

Teal'c and Daniel were due in a while later. He hadn't managed to get them tickets for the same plane as he and Sam. They had also volunteered to run by the grocery store and buy a few necessities for the weekend, which was how long the two were going to stay, Teal'c was needed on Dakara, and Daniel was very excited about the possibility for him to hop on the _Daedalus_ en route for Atlantis. He caught sight of Sam, still standing next to the pond, her arms wrapped around herself. The duration of *her* stay would depend on how certain things would play out…

Jack made a decision. He exited the small house and silently walked to stand behind her.

Without a word, she leaned backwards resting her back upon his chest.

Jack stepped closer and put his arms around her shoulders, his lips naturally connecting with her hair.

Sam sighed, caressing his hands.

Jack gently tugged her so she faced him and then brought his hands up to her face, leaning forward until his lips met hers in a gentle, chaste kiss.

"I love you, Sam."

She smiled broadly, tears welling up in her eyes, but before he had time to panic, she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him in turn, far less chastely.

The kiss quickly escalated, punctuated by heavy sighs, until Jack, summoning every ounce of self control remaining, put an end to it, resting his forehead on hers and breathing heavily.

"Daniel and Teal'c…" he started.

"Yes…" she replied, breathless too. "You're right…"

He kissed her forehead, holding her close. "I mean it."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I know… Me too…"

He rocked her gently for a while. "I should get the fishing gear," he stated.

She giggled.

"Hey! This is serious!" he said, looking her in the eyes in mock outrage.

She pulled him closer again. "Is it wrong to feel this impossibly happy?" she murmured against his sweater covered chest.

"Well..."

"Don't answer," she interrupted without moving. "I should feel guilty after all that happened, especially my Dad, but somehow I have the feeling I'm doing him justice… I love you, Jack…"

He smiled against her hair. "I should really get the fishing gear."

She smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. "And I should go inside for the facilities…"

"Suit yourself, Carter, when you get out, I'll be waiting here with a pole…"

:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤

Teal'c and Daniel finally arrived and found them seated side by side on the peer, casting and drawing their –empty- lines in turn. They retrieved the ice chest from the trunk of their rental and brought a cool beer to their friends, both picking a pole without a word as they went.

They had been fishing for a while, enjoying the warm afternoon and making small talks, when suddenly Jack declared he'd had enough and was hungry. He stood up, holding his hand up for Sam to take. She welcomed his offer with a smile and gave him her fishing pole.

"You guys coming?" Jack asked Daniel and Teal'c, not letting Sam's hand go.

Daniel raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You have something to tell us, Jack?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "No, not really…" and he led Sam inside, leaving a flabbergasted Daniel and a smiling Teal'c.

Daniel frowned. "Did I miss something while I was gone?"

"I believe O'Neill and Colonel Carter have found some common ground," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, so it seems…"

"It should not surprise you Daniel Jackson. This is a time of change. Should they decide to embark on a new venture together, they would have my approval and support," he said with a small smile in his gravely voice.

"Oh, mine too, it's just…"

"Just what, Daniel?" Jack asked as he exited the house heading for the pile of dry wood at the back of his cabin. "Get your ass moving, unless you want Carter's cooking for dinner!"

:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤

They shared an enjoyable meal in a companionable atmosphere, punctuated with laughs and stories of their time as SG-1, with a pinch of nostalgia for good measure. The cozy atmosphere of the log house added to the warm feelings.

They did the dishes, while coffee was percolating, then they all sat in front of the fire. Daniel and Teal'c in worn out armchairs and Sam and Jack on the equally worn out sofa, Jack's arm draped around Sam's shoulders as she rested her head upon his.

"So?" Daniel asked.

"So what?" Jack smirked.

"You and Sam…?"

Jack sighed slightly and looked down briefly, his eyes meeting hers.

"It's not like we ever…" Sam started.

"No, no… I mean, I know," Daniel interrupted immediately. "It's just… as a matter of fact, it's nice to see you have found a way to…"

"It's all new, too, Daniel." Sam smiled.

"Then I wish you both the best… Is that why you asked us here, Jack?" Daniel teased.

"No… As a matter of fact, I think we should try and do that again at least once a year… whenever we are in the same corner of the Galaxy… What do you think, guys? For old times' sake?"

"I believe it is an excellent idea, O'Neill," Teal'c nodded.

Sam snuggled more comfortably against Jack, kissing his cheek lightly. "No objection from me, Sir…"

"Ack! Don't use the 'S' word with me, Carter!" he groaned.

"You're using 'Carter'…" she replied, matter-of-factly.

"So? It's your name… I'm not calling you 'Colonel'…"

"Okay guys! Time out!" Daniel said loudly, standing up. "Why don't we leave you two to discuss the terms of this… peace treaty alone? Right Teal'c?"

Sam chuckled as Jack stood up.

"Okay, 'bathroom's there," he showed the back wall of the room, "'master bedroom's that door," he waved to the door to his left. "Spare bedroom's there," he pointed to his right. "You have twin beds and linens are available in the closet."

"We brought our sleeping bags, O'Neill."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You know, it's not because it's a cabin in the woods that you have to rough it in. There's a washer and a dryer…"

"Well that way you won't even have to use them," Daniel smiled. "It's no big deal, Jack… We'll leave you now." He said, ushering Teal'c toward the door.

And then they were alone again. Jack frowned a little at their friends' quick escape and turned to Sam.

She smiled at him.

He stepped forward and put his arms around her waist, laying a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"You can have the master bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch," Jack said.

"No…"

"You'll be more comfortable in the bed…"

"Yes," she interrupted, "with you…"

Jack smiled. "What about the two chaperones?" he chuckled.

"I just want to lie with you, Jack…"

He kissed the top of her head again and looked her in the eyes. "All right then, you can have the bathroom while I tidy a little bit and lock."

:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤:¤

Sam had freshened up, changed into a tee-shirt and shorts, and was waiting on top of the bed covers, wondering exactly how she should wait.

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by it opening slightly.

"You're decent?" Jack asked in a soft voice.

She smiled, shaking her head. "I am, you can come in."

Jack stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "You're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled, patting the bed next to her.

Jack quickly shed his clothes, donning a worn tee-shirt over his boxer-shorts, and sat on the bed next to her, offering his shoulder for her to lean on.

She did, her hand absently starting to stroke his cotton-clad chest.

"This is nice," he stated.

"I love you, Jack," she reiterated.

"Becoming sappy on me, Carter?" he joked before kissing her lightly on the lips "feeling's mutual…" he murmured.

"What? You love you?" she chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, not that much…" he said seriously. "I'd rather concentrate on that hot chick that's taken possession of my brains – not that I have much of any, mind you…"

"Jack, stop that," she interrupted, looking him in the eyes. "Just so you know," She moved to a kneeling position in front of him so they were facing each other and their eyes were at the same level. "I hate it when you do that. You can fool whomever you want with your dumb act, certainly not SG-1 and definitely not me. One doesn't make general by being stupid!"

Jack smiled crookedly. "I love it when you're mad," he said huskily before kissing her – hard.

Before they actually realized it, the kiss had become much more demanding than at first, and they slipped underneath the bed covers.

Sam was running her fingers on Jack's chest, insistently trying to remove his T-shirt when her frenzy was stopped by Jack's steadying firm grasp. They were both rather flushed and breathing heavily. "Daniel and Teal'c!" they both said before erupting in giggles.

It helped diffuse the sexual tension though and Jack switched the light off, pulling his t-shirt down while Sam snuggled against his warm body, his arm coming around her.

"You had to invite them!" she murmured jokingly.

"Well I didn't want to be rude!" he replied, kissing her forehead.

She sighed, snuggling even more comfortably. "It doesn't matter, I'm good…"

"I'm good too… And you know, they're only staying the weekend…"

"When's our return?"

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and let go of the answer in a breath. "I booked open tickets for both of us…"

Silence.

"Sam?"

"How long is your vacation you said?" she replied, snaking her arms around his torso and hugging him tight.

"If you're going to stay, how about forever?" he said, realizing at the same time that his question went way beyond the obvious.

Sam squeezed her arms around his torso, her quick wit not missing the double meaning of his question. "Okay…"

And Jack let out the breath he had been holding for all those years… "Nice…"


End file.
